In many large cities the duties of a firefighter include firefighting in the upper floors of a skyscraper type of building. In many situations, a firefighter is required to wear a safety harness and carry rope which is capable of extending over several floors. In this manner, if a firefighter is trapped above a fire floor and the fire may advance upwardly, the firefighter can use the safety harness and the rope to lower himself/herself outside the building to a safe location.
A problem exists as the firefighter wears such a safety harness. The bulk of the firefighter's garments plus the bulk of the safety harness is considered objectionable. Furthermore, the safety harness positioned upon the garments is subjected to high heat conditions as the firefighter fights a fire. The safety harness therefore may be damaged as the firefighting occurs.
Also, when a firefighter expects to fight a fire in the upper stories of a skyscraper type of building the firefighter must don a safety harness, in addition to donning firefighting protective clothing. Therefore, additional time is required to prepare for high level firefighting conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide in combination, a firefighter's protective trousers and a safety harness.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a combination in which the firefighter's trousers and the safety harness are donned together, as a unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a combination of a firefighter's protective trousers and safety harness in which the safety harness is protected by the firefighter's trousers.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a combination of a firefighter's protective trousers and safety harness in which the trousers and the safety harness are secured to the firefighter by the same attachment means.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, the method of assembly, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.